Susanoo Reborn
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: The Uzumaki clan once held the favor and gift of the Storm God, Susanoo, before their demise during the war. This gift didn't show up for a whole generation. Now, the weather of Konoha seems to be linked to their jinchuuriki, what does this mean? Smart!Strong!Weather Manipulation!Naruto NarutoxHana Grey!Danzo Starts Pre-canon. Naruto will not be OP and will progress realistically.
1. Chapter 1

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Orpheus here with yet another story! My bad people... this one hit me from nowhere and I've been forced to write it or my muse will keep all other stories hostage!**

**Anyways, this fic will progress a bit differently from what I generally do... I usually start at Genin graduation or only have a few chapters of pre-canon, but I'm going to try to do a little something else. This will start with Naruto age 8 and progress from there.**

**Also Naruto will be OOC from canon. The reasoning is logical, I think. If the Hokage influenced that timid blonde to become brash and loud, what if someone else became his 'jiji' who taught him information was precious but neglected his people skills?**

**Also, his jiji will become apparent by the end.**

**On a minor note, Inuzuka Hana is Kiba's twin sister in this fic. Hey, fanfiction has no rules.**

**Anyways... on to the story!**

**Chapter I: Always Alone**

_Shinobi. What is a shinobi?_

_In their world, some fight from the shadows. They kill in secret, in sleep, in seduction. They assassinate inconspicuously and are undetectable, untracable, untrackable. These are true shinobi, the ones from ancient times who the very term was coined for._

_In another world they completely disregard the rules and heritage they once had. These 'shinobi' have flashy moves, destructive techniques and a code of honor. Things to get you killed in the world of real shinobi._

_Both share one aspect besides name. In both worlds there were select people born with powers rivaling the gods themselves. The Rikudou Sennin gained abilities similiar to Kami. The Uchiha used Amaterasu's flames. The Uzumaki had favor of both Tsukiyomi in their chains of purity to restrict demons and that of Susanoo._

_One boy will walk both paths of the Shinobi who has this very blessing of Susanoo from birth and can shape storms and sky to his very will._

_This is the story of Uzumaki Naruto._

He sat there watching them. From his lone, creaking swing in the park he saw them playing... having fun... not a care in the world. He clenched his fist around the chains while he heard their laughter... his head down in despair. He began to cry.

It was not a sobbing cry which would alert anyone to his pain. His heart was clenched in agony of isolation. His very being felt solely despair.

Everyone soon left after it began to rain hard. He too rose and slowly dredged on through the pouring drops of water that somehow refused to touch the boy they ignored.

He had messy spikes of tri-colored hair, silvery-white with streaks of blood-red and sun-gold. His eyes were a deep ocean blue with a tinge of amber around the iris' edge and green around the border between iris and pupil. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a red spiral in the shape of a whirlpool on his right shoulder, black shorts with extra pockets on the legs and a pair of dark blue sandals. Keeping his bangs back were a pair of black goggles with purple lenses and on each cheek were three very faint marks reminiscent of whiskers.

He walked through the streets of his birth, not home, village to see civilians and off-duty shinobi/kunoichi alike rushing into shops, restaraunts and other buildings as haven from the rain that came from nowhere. The boy also noticed the citizens' glares and contemptuous sneers his direction. They always either gave him those dirty looks or worse... the times he would be completely ignored. He was denied access into any shop save a few and some of those charged him luxury prices for the worst goods.

He had learned quickly not to live in the village and instead had spent his monthly stipend as an orphan slowly gathering things while also sneaking into the civilian library...

The reason was soon shown as the boy disappeared into the very outskirts of the village in a forest that was not quite property of any of the 64 Konoha training grounds.

His azure eyes took in the sight of a humble camp. A one-person patchwork tent that he knew contained an old pillow and a quilt, he made the tent and quilt while he found the pillow. In the center of the camp was a firepit surronded by a ring of multi-colored rocks of varying sizes he had moved there himself. Off to one side was a clear lake which he used for water and fish.

It was his home. The Hokage had offered him an apartment but the Red Light District was not a place he wanted to live. Plus... this was his only escape from the looks...

The still poured and it did for hours until Naruto fell asleep, when it abruptly stopped. Not a drop touched him though.

**Three Years Later**

He sat alone, like always. The other kids always left him alone during class. He always had no one next to him... just like Shino. Being alone was the worst feeling... even worse than that one time some of the older kids of the orphanage beat him up when he was five... before he was kicked out. He hated it!

Some of the kids noticed a slight rise in temperature of the room and a few even began to sweat a little. "Geez... what's up with the weather...?" Kiba asked as he pulled off his jacket's hood and unzipped the coat a little.

"Why is the weather always so confused?" His twin, Hana, agreed.

"I hope this heat doesn't last..." Ino complained. "My hair always becomes a mess..."

"Mendokusai."

"Munch, munch, munch." (You said it Shika)

Just then Iruka entered as well as his assistants. They were a pair of new Chuunin named Koutetsu and Izuma. Many Chuunin are given a year of helping out one of the teachers to see if anyone decides to stay on and become Academy instructors. So far neither of the other Chuunin, one named Yuuhi Kurenai from last year and another named Mitarashi Anko the year before, had stayed on. Naruto had read in a scroll on some of Konoha's laws that iit was required to do one year of Academy instruction before you could be made Tokubetsu Jounin or higher unless you are given a field promotion.

"Quiet down class." He said, though only a few students heard him. "Sit down." He said a little louder. "BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN NOW!" Iruka yelled while his head became disproportionately bigger than his body. Faster than the Yellow Flash himself could hope to go, the tables became occupied. "There." He smiled, once again with a normal-sized head.

Izuma and Koutetsu looked as if trying to get ringing out of their ears. They would learn... the year had only been going for a few weeks so soon they would remember to bring earplugs. That or become deaf. Iruka smiled to himself as he looked at his class of third-years he had known since their first year. As a rule of thumb, a sensei would stay with their class for all six years of the Academy before teaching a new one. Each sensei actually had two classes though. Monday, Wednesday and Friday first through third years came to school while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday the senior years attended with Sunday being free for all six years to come to the Academy to use the Training Grounds here at he Academy, Training Ground 1 through 6.

Iruka was due to get a new class next year since his sixth years would graduate and it was rumored he would be teaching the younger Hyuuga heiress, the Hokage's grandson and the grandchildren of two of the Elders. "Since Kami has seen it fit to give us rain everyday these last couple days, I thought today's lecture should run around water." A coollective groan could be heard, though a few students didn't feel that way. Naruto loved learning, facts couldn't glare at him, and Shino knew the value of knowledge. "If you don't want to hear about some of the greatest Suiton-using shinobi to live..." Iruka teased and the atmosphere was completely different.

Not just the student's attitude either... the heat had disappeared in favor of a slightly cool room temperature.

Naruto himself was excited. Water was one of the things his jiji had been helping him train to control recently! While he didn't see him often... Naruto loved when he did. His jiji was nice to him and would always bring him a present when he visited the camp. He was a really good ninja too! Naruto just hated that the council kept his jiji's attention so much...

"Suiton, or Water Release, sometimes called Water Style, is one of the five basic Elemental Natures that a shinobi can use in ninjutsu. Of all five none is as versatile and adaptable to situations as water. Most ninja born in Kirigakure and Takigakure have at least some affinity towards it. Some of the most famed water users are in fact from Kirigakure.

"The entire Houzuka clan is so aligned with the water nature that they have a kekkai genkai, or a bloodline limit. The clansmen and women are born with the ability to dissolve into water themselves but must remain hydrated because their water to body ratio is 90%.

"Another famous user of this element is our own Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. He had such a strong affinity to Suiton that he could literally pull a river from the water in the air and many of Konohagakure's Water Style techniques were created by him, just like the Academy!"

Naruto was enthralled completely as Iruka described others who could use one of the elements he had been studying. It had so many uses! Some created mist that no doujutsu could see through, others could make walls or dragons of the element and the Hoshigaki could even breathe underwater!

Not to mention the fact that those with a high affinity to water could walk on it easier. That was amazing!

He was disappointed when the lecture ended and it was time for lunch. Looking around, he saw some people waking up. How could they not know that knowledge like this could one day save them? Knowing your enemy's strengths will help you find their weaknesses, his jiji told him.

He rose from his seat though and grabbed his backpack before heading outside.

At one table in the Academy's courtyard sat a few of the clan heirs/third years. The Inuzuka twins, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata. All but Hinata had known each other for almost four years and Hinata had been invited/forced to join them by Ino. Troublesome blonde.

They were happily chatting as friends do. "Iruka's lesson was way more boring than usual..."Kiba eventually said. "Right Hana-chan?" Silence. "Hana-chan?" All of them looked at the less feral of the twins to see her looking across the courtyard.

"Why is he always alone, you think?" She finally asked. She was looking at Naruto, eating alone atop a hill under an oak. From the distance you couldn't tell he had a sad look in his cerulean eyes.

The others were silent.

"Naruto is... a bit reserved." Shikamaru finally said. "Iruka once paired us up for a project last year, remember? The one on the laws of Konoha? During research he was clearly excited... but anytime I talked to him, he semed to... put up a wall. Like he's not used to being around others in a friendly way. Like Hinata was last year." Shikamaru seemed serious when he talked then, unlike his usual self. Naruto was a puzzle the Nara had yet to solve.

"Maybe he's not?" Hinata said timidly, though without a stutter. She had been forming the beginnings of one last year until Ino dragged her over, courtesy of a suggestion by Hana. She was still a bit shy, but she wasn't a stuttering mess. "I think he's an orphan and maybe he didn't make any friends?"

Hana was still looking at him a bit sadly. "I think we should try to welcome him. He seems okay, right Shika?"

"Yeah. If he was out of his shell he'd be better... but be careful. He's not as easily forced as Hinata was. If you send Ino, he'll probably freak out. He barely was able to talk to me by the end of the project."

"Should we send you then?" Kiba asked with a smirk before they all heard snoring.

"Shika's defense mechanism." Chouji said between bites. "If there's work, he is automatically asleep."

"Well... one more day won't hurt." Hana sighed. "I'll follow him after school and maybe we can find something to attract him to being our friend."

"Sure, that could work." Ino said, already working in her mind on getting the Uzumaki to be with them. If there was one thing to get the blonde intrigued, it was getting a new friend. She loved to be miss popular.

Meanwhile Kiba and Chouji were grinning to each other. Suddenly... "HANA'S GOT A CRUSH! HANA'S GOT A CRUSH! HANA'S GOT A- OW!" Kiba's teasing was stopped when he felt a fist atop his crown and fell to the floor. Chouji stopped and cried as Ino took his chips.

"Zzzz." And Shikamaru was still asleep.

After lunch, the class met out in one of the six training grounds for shurikenjutsu. They always alternated between target practice, taijutsu and the weekly tournament.

The third years grouped up again. All the clan heirs but Shino and Sasuke were together, then many civilian fangirls around 'Sasuke-sama' as he went at it nearly perfect every time, the civilian boys were in one group, and Shino and Naruto were each alone.

Naruto chose the target the furthest from Sasuke. He hated that kid... Just because he had a big family and would one day activate his Sharingan didn't make him special. Why did he have to be so arrogant all the time? He was the Uchiha heir. That's why he had fangirls, his jiji explained. He also said that they are a nuisance and it's better to just stay hidden so your enemies don't find you.

His jiji was so smart.

So Naruto went at it by himself, throwing kunai and shuriken at the target with a satsifying _thunk _every time. His aim needed work because of the ten kunai, only four would hit bull's eye and he only made half of the shuriken. So for the next four hours he tried to improve his aim. He had a system though.

Just last week he had been ten feet away and finally got all shuriken and kunai to hit the center of the target, so he had backed up to twenty five feet. He would change to fifty feet next and then he would try to do it from one of the trees. By the time the school day was over his kunai was 6/10 and his shuriken were 8/10. He needed perfection though.

One mistake in the world of shinobi could kill you, his jiji also said.

When classes for the day were over, Naruto grabbed his bag and left. One of the janitor's would grab the kunai and shuriken or did the teachers do that? Probably the pair of knuckleheaded assistants.

He made his way through the streets, never noticing his follower.

Inuzuka Hana sat up in a tree as her target had finally stopped. Just as kaa-chan taught her, the Inuzuka heiress channeled chakra to her nose and ears to enhance them. She would be able to hear everything he said now.

Naruto sat in his campground in the lotus position just on the edge of his lake. The water was calm... that made it easier to manipulate. He reached into his bag and pulled out a storage scroll which is one thing his jiji taught him to use. Opening it he saw many kanji on it for the different things inside until he found one labeled 'Water' and unsealed another scroll.

This one was a beginner's guide to water nature manipulation. That was one of the elements he found he had when his jiji gave him that chakra paper stuff. Some really weird stuff happened though and Naruto thought it was really cool. First it had shredded itself into really little pieces, then all the pieces crinkled into little balls before turning into a ball of pure water, then the water froze, then a laser had shot from the ice, then the ice had cracked and made a sound like thunder until the ball just cracked open and became a small cloud before it disappeared.

**Don't tell anyone about this, Naruto. I can already think of a few fools who would take advantage of you for what I just saw. Will you promise me?**

And Naruto did promise. So no one but two people knew about it. Naruto looked at the scroll and saw the first exercise so he put the scroll down and crawled to the lake. He placed his palm on the water and concentrated his flow of chakra before slowly pulling up. As he did, an unstable-looking ball of water six inches in radius came up, wobbled for a moment but then it exploded.

"Still needs practice..." Naruto mumbled. Then he heard clapping behind him and quickly turned before grinning like mad.

"Better than last time, Naruto."

"Danzou-jiji!"

**Yep, I really did leave it right there. Cliffhanger no Jutsu is really fun sometimes...**

**What do you guys think so far? **

**Danzou has some special connection with Naruto. Naruto has a 'Blessing of Susanoo'. The village's weather seems to be connected to their jinchuuriki's emotions. What could all of this mean?**

**Also, yes. This is going to be a NarutoxHana pairing. Why? Because there aren't enough in my opinion.**

**Oh! Also, Ino and Sakura aren't friends in this one because Ino is focused on Naruto while the whole 'Ino gives Sakura her confidence' thing happens. What could this mean for Sakura? No ninja career, that's what!**

**Regarding Naruto's affinities he will eventually use Water Style, Wind Style, Lightning Style, Ice Style (Water and Wind), Gale Style (Water and Lightning), Thunder/Sonic Style (Wind and Lightning) and Storm Style (Water, Wind and Lightning). Like I said though, eventually. His nature manipulation has to be at certain levels for D, C, B, A and even S-rank ninjutsu of each.**

**In a few chapters I will post a chapter just for telling the skills and known techniques of all the characters. I think that's everything...**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Orpheus is back with another chapter! Did you miss me? I sure hope so.**

**Anyways, last time Danzou showed up. So what will happen now?**

**Chapter II: Darkness and Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Danzou-jiji!" Naruto said in a tone not many heard from him... cheerful. The silverhead grinned to the man he thought of as a grandfather ever since he met him two years and nine months ago. It was his jiji that convinced him to be a shinobi and even helped him train sometimes. If not for Danzou... his chakra control would be terrible right now.

He also got Naruto to be the information sponge he was today.

"How have you been doing? Training, right?" Naruto nodded.

"And just like you told me to, I'm in the middle of class."

"That's good my boy." The cripple ruffled Naruto's already messy hair. "Now sit and tell me everything you've worked on." Danzou sat on a tree stump and Naruto was in front of him in a lotus position nearly immediately.

"Well, jiji... I read a lot and finished my studies on the scroll about the Sabaku clan of Suna you gave me. I also started looking into kenjutsu and fuinjutsu theory. I think I might want to add them to my fighting style along with taijutsu and ninjutsu. My shurikenjutsu has improved since I can hit every time from twenty feet away. I have all the major certain kill points on the human body memorized from that medical scroll. The Transformation, Solid Transformation and Replacement were easy to master but I still haven't got the Body Flicker quite right and if I make any less than ten Clones they look sickly and nearly dead. My Wind Manipulation has improved after I mastered leaf cutting, my Water manipulation needs a little more work and I haven't even begun Lightning manipulation. Lastly, I mastered the Tree Walking exercise but I'm still ankle deep when I try Water Walking."

Danzou nodded. He was actually impressed. Not many shinobi advanced as quickly as Naruto did. He was nearly a genius with how quickly he could teach himself if left with a scroll, time and his brain. That's why Danzou didn't mind giving him gifts every visit. They always were things to further Naruto's training and the boy didn't disappoint.

"Naruto, I have something for you." The Uzumaki grinned. His jiji had the best gifts. Danzou pulled out three scrolls and handed them to him. "The first one is a storage scroll with some new clothes and a set of ten Gravity Rings some ANBU use to train. The clothes will blend in with any backgrou d because of the seals on them while the rings increase gravity's effects on you and are used to train your speed and muscle conditioning. There is also a standard issue ANBU tanto in there and a wooden version of it for use when practicing. The second scroll contains three kenjutau scrolls: one on the ANBU style kenjutsu, a second style for assassination and one-strike kills for use when sneaking and the last is a scroll on elemental techniques for use only after you've mastered the third scroll I'm giving you. It contains one scroll on chakra storage and release seals while the other scroll within has three C-rank ninjutsu: Water Style: Gunshot, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough and Lightning Style: Great Shock Palm."

Naruto's eyes were wide and he was giddy with excitement. Simultaneously it seemed a slight wind blew over and through Konoha, gaining strength in tune to his excitement. Danzou had already surmised that Naruto's emotions affected the climate but decided to leave it be. To control it he had to first control individual elements of whatever bloodline allowed him the ability.

"Thank you jiji." Naruto said with much emotion in his voice. "You're the best!" Danzou couln't help but smile a little.

"Now..." Danzou looked up to see the sun's position. "The Council will be meeting soon. Hiruzen called a meeting regarding something and I need to be there."

"Aw... it sucks you can't stay jiji..." he said with downcast eyes.

Danzou smiled dspite himself. "Next time I come to see you, why don't you show me one of those jutsu?" Naruto grinned and jumped up.

"I'll show you all three!" Danzou stood up and walked away using his cane. "Bye, Danzou-jiji! I'll make you proud!"

Danzou waved back as he disappeared into the treeline. "I'm sure you will, Naruto..." he whispered to himself.

Throughout it, Hana was watching from her branch and thought over what she just heard, but more what she saw. **He's comfortable with this man... Danzou. And he can actually smile. Is it just me or does that smile make him very handsome... **the girl suddenly blushed furiously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. **Baka! This is no time for that! **She shook her head when suddenly she felt a tug on her leg pulling her out of her branch and a hand over her mouth to muffle her instinctive scream.

She landed on the ground and turned to face the crippled man Danzou. He stepped forward and she stepped back, right back into a tree. "Tell me why you were spying." He commanded.

Hana was so frightened she complied. "At the Academy today at lunch, I saw Naruto all alone. My friends and I talked and agreed to try and get him to be part of our group, but didn't know how to start. I offered to follow him and find out what he liked so we could start tomorrow."

Danzou hummed in thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, he needs friends or he will go insane from isolation. You may do this and I even have the thing to get him in your group." He tossed her a scroll. "That is for the Transformation, Replacement and Clone Jutsu, the three ninjutsu you are required to perform at the graduation exams in addition to one other ninjutsu of your own for extra credit. Find a way to ask him for help. I'm also making you responsible for him."

"R-responsible?"

Suddenly Danzou went from ten feet away to in her face with a kunai a her throat. "If anything happens to him, you fix it. If you don't... I will make you watch as ANBU slowly and painfully kill your mother and twin. Their screams of agony and begs of mercy will forever haunt you. Do I make myself clear, little pup?"

Hana nodded once and Danzou removed the kunai with a smirk. "Then be off now. And if you tell anyone what happened since I came to Naruto... just say my first threat will seem merciful." Hana took off running and never looked back once as she made it to her room and stayed there all day.

Danzou meanwhile made it to the Council Chambers and the Council Meeting began.

"What is this meeting for, Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked lazily.

"This meeting has been called for the purpose of informing the Council that Uzumaki Naruto has been legally adopted." The Council had varying reactions.

The Shinobi Council seemed to be surprised, but not entirely against it. Many of them knew who his parents were and were friends with one or both of them.

The Civilian Council on the other hand... they looked angry. Why should the demon get adopted?

Before anyone could talk, Hiruzen spoke. "He has been adopted into one of the clans of Konoha." This made nearly everyone's eyes bulge. "While it was agreed he should not be adopted by a clan to keep that clan from having control of the village's single jinchuuriki, my hands are tied on the matter."

Hiruzen sighed. Despite his appearance, Hiruzen was not nearly as grandfatherly as some thought. He was still the Professor and God of Shinobi. This meant he liked to have more information than others and also more control over his ninja. By allowing this adoption the jinchuuriki and every other one after would be part of a clan. Besides an Uzumaki who else could keep the Kyuubi at bay?

"The adopting clan applied the Uzumaki Kushina clause of Konoha's adoption policy. It states that any orphan, if proven to be related to a member of a living clan, may be inducted into said clan without any objection of the Hokage or the Council. Mito-sama originally used this to induct Uzumaki Kushina into the Senju clan as substitute heir meaning if the head family produced no heir Kushina or her heir or descendant would take control of that clan at the age of 16 or rank of Tokubetsu Jounin.

"As you all know, Kushina was Naruto's mother and he would've become the Senju head, and still will, at either time. His father however... while I cannot tell you who he was I can tell you that his father is the one who has a relative in one of the clans." Hiruzen stopped speaking and everyone heard Danzou speak.

"Correct, Hiruzen. Uzumaki Naruto is now Shimura Naruto. I am the boy's grandfather."

Unsuspecting that his life had changed and his destiny was now set in stone, Shimura-Uzumaki Naruto had spent the last few hours training for this moment. **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **He released a gale from his mouth that broke branches on one side of the forest he lived in. He grinned to himself. "Yeah! One down, two to go. Tomorrow I'll work on water manipulation and get the Water Style: Gunshot down. Then it'll be time to start lightning manipulation. I'll make jiji proud!"

**And that's the end!**

**So to recap, Hana's a stalker, Danzou's a protective and manipulative grandfather and Naruto now has a C-rank wind jutsu and more to train!**

**What will happen next?**

**Only I know that! Mwahahaha!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Orpheus is back once more with the next chapter for Susanoo Reborn! What's in store for Naruto this time around? Only one way to find out!**

**Chapter III: Training the Heirs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Splash! _"Not again!"

Naruto had been in his campground awake and training his water affinity for two hours, since dawn. The water ball just kept destabilizing, but he knew he was close. What was stopping him? "It's not chakra control... I know it. What could it be?" He sighed and tried the Water Ball exercise once more. He held it and turned his palm so it looked like he held a regular ball. He focused very hard on making it keep its shape and succeed...

Until it exploded once more after five seconds.

Naruto stood with a sigh. "Maybe it is my chakra control." He said solemnly. "Water walking it is. Once I master it there should be no issue with me mastering the exercise." He took a step forward and slowly walked on the water, controlling his chakra very carefully as he did. Even so, he began to sink to his ankles and then float back and sink again and float again. "This is going to take a while."

"Mendokusai."

"It's not that bad, Shika!" Hana said, comically flailing her arms, the right hand holding the scroll from Danzou. She had just finished telling them what happened yesterday up to the point Danzou arrived. After that she said that since he loved knowledge, maybe trying to get him to teach one of them would work. She also said she had 'borrowed' the scroll from a sixth-year Academy student.

"So who will be the one ask him for help?" Hinata asked. Everyone looked at the Inuzuka heiress.

"M-me?" She asked.

"Both plans were your ideas." Ino pointed out.

"Plus you'll get loads of alone time with your boyfriend!" Kiba said while the Inuzuka, Akimichi and Yamanaka heirs chuckled/giggled. Shikamaru sighed and Hinata tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

Hana, meamwhile, blushed a light pink. "N-not true!" She exclaimed. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good." They heard the Nara utter as he laid down. "Then I'm going to sleep." Everyone shook their heads at him. He would never change.

Naruto walked back to he shore with a frown. "Well... I can walk perfectly... but the smallest distraction and I fall. That will never do in a fight. I'll need more practice." He told himself before kneeling by the river once more and making a water ball. This one stayed solid, much to his satisfaction, and he dropped it in the lake before standing and facing the forest.

He quickly performed the corect handseals. **"Water Style..."**

Hana walked through the forest, clutching the scroll to her chest. "Stupid Kiba... saying stuff like that. He's a baka... I don't like Naruto, do I? I mean... he is kind of cute... but I know nothing about... AH!" She screamed as a ball of water slammed into her face and knocked her onto her butt. Her head was soaked completely as well as the top of her shirt.

Suddenly, she saw Naruto looking at her with wide eyes from ten feet away. He rushed to her. "I... I... I'm so sorry!" He said and helped her up. "I-if I had known someone was there... I was just training and... and I didn't know you were there! Are you hurt?" Hana looked at him and saw the concerned look in his cerulean eyes.

"N-no I am fine..." suddenly Hana had an idea and swayed a little, freaking Naruto out.

"O-oh no! I knew it! I hurt you... it's all my fault. I should've known my surroundings like jiji alway says! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hana stood upright. "Actually, there is. See..." Naruto suddenly found himself thinking the way she twirled her hair in one finger was kind of cute. "I was looking for you. I got this scroll here from an... unattentive sixth year and figured since you're so smart, could you help me master what's inside?"

Naruto felt himself blush under her praise and turned his head, looking at the ground. "U-um... I s-suppose I could H-hana-san." He slightly stuttered.

When the silver-headed boy looked at her, he found her beaming at him and was suddenly enveloped in a hug. He froze up at the action. Hana felt that and was saddened. She let go when Naruto didn't return it and sighed. Handing the scroll to him, she watched him read through it.

_Transformation Technique- The Transformation Technique is relatively simple and requires little chakra to keep up, earning its E-class ranking. It is simply a matter of channeling chakra to all parts of your body simultaneously and releasing it through the main conduits of the chakra network: the hands, feet, stomach, spine, chest, throat and head. Upon this release of chakra a cloud of smoke will materialize, this is a good indicator of your progress with chakra control as a master of this can use the exact amount of chaka needed which keeps the leftover chakra from becoming smoke. At the moment of release, simply visualize who you wish to become and if you succeed you shall become a perfect copy. Remember though, one hit or if you stop your chakra flow you'll revert to your normal form. Handseal Chain: Snake, Ram. Short Chain: Ram._

_Replacement Technique-The Replacement Technique is the lowest ranked space-time ninjutsu for its low chakra cost. This E-rank ninjutsu allows the user to use their chakra to forcibly switch places with another person or object. The chakra cost increases with the difference in mass, shape and density between the user and target, but not the distance. For this reason many shinobi use either clones or logs for this ninjutsu in battle. While it is possible to Replace with items as small as kunai and senbon, it is not advisable to try without a high enough chakra capacity and control beforehand. Handseal Chain: Tiger, Ram. Short Chain: No Handseals._

_Clone Technique: This E-rank is the least chakra consuming of the seven basic clone techniques. The user will focus their mind on making reflections of themself by projecting their chakra outwards. This is not a ninjutsu but instead classifies as a simple genjutsu that all except those with the highest chakra reserves can do. Handseal Chain: Ram. Short Chain: No Handseals._

Naruto looked at Hana and smiled a little. "I can help with them... but I think it would be best if you learned the upgraded versions. The D-rank versions are the Solid Henge and Body Flicker while the Clone Jutsu can be replaced by an elemental clone. S-so I'll teach you four. The Solid Henge, the Replacement, the Body Flicker and a clone of whatever your element nature is." Hana smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" She said with a smile and suddenly both blushed as they heard what she called him.

**N-naruto-kun? It doesn't matter, right? Maybe he'll become part of our group faster...**

**Wh-what did she say? K-kun?**

"N-no problem, Hana-san."

"Please no -san." Hana pouted. "Why don't you call me Hana-chan?"

Naruto nodded with a blush. "Sure, H-hana-chan... why don't we get started?" The kunoichi-in-training nodded.

"Sure, sensei." She said with a small smile.

"We'll start with the Solid Transformation. It works like the regular Transformation except it requires about double chakra and two extra handseals as well as the need to channel chakra through your eyes and legs in addition to the other seven parts. Have you unlocked your chakra yet, Hana... chan?"

Hana nodded. "Yeah, and the Inuzuka bloodline limit. Kiba's jealous because still hasn't when I've had both for two years!" Hana smiled.

"The Inuzuka have a kekkai genkai?" Naruto asked curiously, his shyness temporarily lacking at the prospect of new information.

"Yeah. We can communicate with canines, like dogs, wolves and foxes and also have enhanced senses. Our sense of smell can be heightened to over two hundred times normal if we channel chakra to our nose and our hearing can be enhanced to hear a wider range of sounds and pitches from farther away with chakra. I like to use my nose and ears a lot. The other kekkai genkai we have I haven't activated but it lets an Inuzuka and their ninken merge together into a two-headed wolf." Naruto nodded and mentally filed the information away. The boy had a great memory, some would even call it photographic though it wasn't. He could recall everything he read, ninety percent of what he heard and eighty percent of what he saw.

"So you know how to channel chakra, that's good. Can you channel to both ears and your nose at the same time?" Hana nodded and Naruto seemed to ponder this. "I want you to channel chakra to your eyes. It should be easiest since it is so close to the places you usually do." Hana did so and her eyes widened.

"My vision... it's so much clearer..." she said in amazement.

"Yeah... I thought so. Must be your kekkai genkai. I don't think it's just nose and ear but all senses." She noted that all timidness was gone and he seemed to be exuding confidence as he thought. **Shika said he had some sort of 'scholar mode'. He becomes so focused when he tries to figure something out hat all reservations disappear. **"That could be used against you. Someone with the knowledge could simply use a sound genjutsu or a particularly bad smell to distract you long enough to kill you."

Hana was actually impressed. And slightly scared. Naruto has just figured out the weakness of all Inuzuka in mere seconds. **Kami-sama I hope he does become our friend... he would make a strong enemy.**

"That's fine, Naruto-kun. I don't even want to be a combat shinobi. I would rather become a medic and treat the ninken and ninja of my clan." Naruto nodded before he grabbed his bag and pulled a rather large scroll out. He opened it and many kanji were seen before he touched one for 'Control' and another scroll popped out.

"This will work," he mumbled. "Okay, for both the Academy and medical ninjutsu you will need two things. Chakra control and commitment. I can help you get control... but only you can stay committed."

Hana nodded once. "I can stay committed." Naruto nodded.

"The first thing you have to do to master this jutsu is use it. So the handseals are Ram, Snake, Ram. You do it, but only change one thing about yourself, we'll start with your eye color. Imagine a single color and channel chakra to your eye as you do the jutsu."

"Transform!" She said and was enveloped in smoke. When she appeared, Hana's eyes now looked like Hinata's. Naruto nodded.

"Now remember this: the Solid Henge requires more chakra but also lets you literally take that form. So your eyes really have changed color, but that doesn't mean you can use the Byakugan now. Stop your chakra flow." Hana's eyes turned back their normal color. "We'll first spend our time focusing on one change, then two, then four and eight until you can use the jutsu. After that you'll need to refine chakra control so you have it mastered."

The Inuzuka nodded, blushing as he took control and became 'alpha'.

Danzou sat at his desk in the ROOT compound when he felt a prescence enter. Without turning, he commanded "Report."

"Danzou-sama, as requested Uzumaki Naruto has had two bodyguards at all times, I just finished my shift with Agent 21. There is a girl with him at his camp, the Inuzuka heiress. He is helping her train. Your orders."

"Leave them. I am allowing Hana to become friends with my grandson. Be on the lookout, though. Let no civilians come to harm Naruto."

"Yes, Danzou-sama." The agent disappeared and Danzou went back to looking over another spy report. He still had a few hours before he told Naruto the news.

Hana fell down to her butt in exhaustion and looked at Naruto. They had been at it all day and so far she could channel through her eyes, hands, feet and stomach at once. But her chakra was low at this point.

She suddenly saw the silver-headed boy kneeling in front of her, eyes filled with worry. This only served to make her blush a little. "We can stop if you're not feeling alright, Hana-chan." Hana smiled and waved it off before looking at the sun.

"I'll be fine after lunch." The Uzumaki nodded and held out his hand for her to take. After she stood up, the two walked over to the firepit where she saw a few fish cooking. The two sat and she gratefully accepted a fish on a sharp stick.

The two ate in a somewhat comfortable silence until Hana spoke, seeing the tent. "So... you live out here Naruto-kun?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah... I... left the orphanage a few years ago and have lived here. My stipend I get each month helps me get the things I need, which isn't much. I mainly saved up my money for when I finally go on missions out of the village."

Hana nodded sadly. "How much do you have saved anyways?" She asked curiously, not expected any huge amount.

"Um... about 28000 ryou?" Hana nearly choked on her fish.

"S-seriously?"

"Y-yeah... my stipend is 800 a month and it'll be three years tomorrow that I've lived here. I have food and water here, I can hunt, there's fruit in some trees and berries in the bushes. I don't need much from the village. I don't even buy my kunai and shuriken. I just go to the Training Grounds once a week and take what's on the floor, sometimes I'm even lucky enough to find discarded scrolls in the trash. I don't even have to go to the village to get my money, my jiji brings it to me here."

Hana's eyes widened infintesimally at the mention of his jiji and the man, Danzou, came to her memory. She forced herself to calm down. "That's nice. Is your jiji nice?"

Suddenly she saw a bright smile on Naruto's face. Why did her chest feel light when he did it though? And she was not blushing!

"Danzou-jiji is the best! He found me here six months after I came and seemed surprised someone was here. I ended up showing him my traps and fishing line and tent and firepit and everything I had around my camp to help me live here. He said I had the potential to be a great ninja and so he taught me to read and to use chakra. Then he started giving me scrolls every time he came here and I would read them.

"Jiji started coming less and less often this year though... I don't blame him. It's the stupid Council that keeps him all the time." Hana's eyes widened as she suddenly knew who Danzou was.

**Seven year old Inuzuka Hana was very content with herself. Her uncle, Tetsuga, had just agreed to help her in medic training. He would teach her every Sunday until she became a genin on the medical arts. Kaa-san would love to hear this!**

**So she headed to the main Compound when she heard voices in her mother's room. "...kill them, you know." An unfamiliar voice said.**

**She heard her mother growl. "I know, Danzou! Don't you think I know? I can't believe this! Kouga and Getsuhime will be punished for plotting to kill Naruto, trust me. You think I want harm to come to Kushina's son anymore than you do? I may not hold nearly as much sway in the Council as an Elder like you does, but I do my part. All of us do, even Hiashi, even if only for Hitomi's memory. If one of us could adopt him into our clans... but Hokage-sama seems against it."**

**"Make sure they are punished. And no one hears of this except those who must. Naruto has finally gained some semblance of confidence... I would hate for it to be ruined. He says he wants to be ANBU commander by the age of 17, just like his biggest idol."**

**"Kushina-chan would be proud..."**

**"Yes she would..." Danzou said. Hana heard footsteps and quickly ran from the door. Who were they talking about?**

"Hana-chan?" The Inuzuka shook her memory away.

"Hm?" She asked.

"I asked if you were alright? You spaced out."

"Oh! I'm fine!" She said with a big smile. "Don't worry about a thing."

"That's right, Naruto, don't worry about a thing." Both genin-in-training turned to see the figure who had spoken.

"Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed and Hana followed him a bit slowly. She was a little scared of the cripple.

"And who's your friend, Naruto?" Danzou asked with a small smirk.

"This is Hana-chan, jiji." Naruto said, all semblance of his reserved self gone, much to Hana's amazement... she also thought his smile looked... right. Like he should always have it.

"Well, Hana, I am Shimura Danzou." He said as if he hadn't threatened her yesterday. "Naruto... how would you like to stop living here?" Danzou asked.

"What do you mean, jiji?"

"I mean... what if someone wanted to adopt you, someone who was related to you by blood and you trusted?" Naruto's tri-colored eyes widened.

"Wh-what?"

Danzou knelt in front of Naruto and put his hand on the Uzumaki's shoulder. "Naruto, I'm sorry for not telling you before but I wanted it to be a surprise for right now. Naruto... yesterday I legally adopted you and was only able to because... I am your grandfather, Naruto."

**And that's it!**

**Hana's training begins, Naruto has begun to be a little comfortable around her thanks to 'scholar mode' and Danzou revealed his relation to his grandson. What happens next?**

**Only I know!**

**Anyways, just what will happen now that Naruto will live in the Shimura Compound probably? He'll have a heck of a lot more reading material, that's for sure!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Orpheus is back again guys! Ready to see what happens next? I know I am!**

**Chapter IV: Shimura Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It had been two months.

He had been Shimura Naruto for two months.

Even as Naruto swung his tanto in katas with Danzou watching carefully for any mistakes, the silverhead remembered.

**"Wh-what did you say?" Naruto asked.**

**"I am your father's father, Naruto. I was not entirely sure until the DNA tests I had the Hospital run and wanted to get your inductment into the Shimura clan settled before I told you though."**

**Naruto was teary-eyed even as he hugged Danzou. "Jiji!"**

The last two months had consisted of Naruto being taken out of the Academy and becoming his jiji's apprentice. He would go back to the Academy for the genin Exams and team placement but until then he would be taught solely by the Elder. Naruto still had one part of the Academy though.

Hana had made it pretty clear to him that he had to fulfill his promise of teaching her. Why she was so adamant about it was beyond him.

Naruto finished one of the Level 4 Forms called Boar Rushes Down the Mountain with three quick downward slashes when he heard his jiji call him. The boy sheathed his sword and headed for his jiji.

The boy was now dressed in the clothes he had been given by Danzou two weeks before in that scroll. It consisted of a black shirt, ANBU-style pants, black sandals, bandages around his feet, black fingerless gloves and a black hooded cloak that was opened to show his clothes. On his right hip was his tanto and on his back was a rather large scroll. His left hand sported an onyx band on the first and second fingers, Gravity Rings that increased the effect gravity had on him by 1.3 times each as long as he kept his chakra running. If he twisted the rings one way or another it would increase the effect to up to 10 times per ring or decrease it to as low as .5 times. The trick was knowing when to switch to normal or even lessened gravity in battle, his jiji said.

The younger Shimura stood before the elder one. "What is it, jiji?"

"You are doing well so far, my boy. I am impressed by your performance in training and your studies."

Naruto bowed his head. "Thank you, jiji."

"Unortunately, I cannot be here for the next few hours due to the monthly Council Meeting." Danzou noted his grandson's look. "That doesn't mean you'll be without company."

Naruto looked a little excited. "Are Fuu and Torune coming?" He asked. He had met the Yamanaka and Aburame before and taken to them as if they were uncles. Fu had helped the boy in Lightning training and Torune taught him about biology, an important subject for the Academy because of its applications in both medical ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu.

"Yes. I want to make sure you are completely protected Naruto. There will also be four ROOT guarding you at all times." Unlike Hiruzen, Danzou had told Naruro about both his parents and the Kyuubi as soon as possible. As his guardian, Danzou had that right and since Naruto was no longer a ward of the state the Hokage could not keep such information away. Especially with the Shimura Clan spy network a.k.a. ROOT.

When Hiruzen had disbanded ROOT Danzou had simply found a way around it and adopted all the members into the Shimura Clan. While he didn't get new members unless he saw the odd orphan prodigy (Sai) any children of his clansmen could go through his training program and be ANBU level by eighteen.

Even Uzumaki Kushina herself had been his student, an apprentice actually for three years. Between the redhead's Chakra Chains and Danzou's Vacuum techniques they created a terrifying duo feared during the Third Shinobi World War.

"When will you be back, jiji?"

"Oh... these things usually last at least three hours. And remember, Hana-chan is coming for her lessons today. I think she mentioned bringing her friends as well?" Naruro nodded, remembering.

"Right, jiji! I'll get my scrolls ready! Just tell Uncle Fuu and Uncle Torune I'll be in the library!" He said and ran off to the house.

Danzou smiled. "At least he's acting like a kid his age now." He shook his head and walked off, cane in hand. "Let's deal with the Council now."

Meanwhile, Hana was in the village with her usual group of friends. The only things about her that had changed with her appearance was she now had a Gravity Ring on her right hand's third finger and also wore her brown hair in a simple ponytail.

She was stronger though. Her body had adjusted well to 1.2 times gravity so far, her control had improved so much she had the Solid Henge was with little smoke and best of all, Naruto had agreed to help her friends as well!

"So where's this Shimura Compound again, Hana?" Kiba asked.

"Just ten minutes from the Inuzuka, Kiba. Do you ever listen or are your ears permanently shut down?" The other girls giggled at Kiba's expense.

"I... shut up!" Was his intelligent reply.

"So, what is Naruto teaching us?" Ino asked. "I'm excited to know."

"Yes, ever since you began learning from him you've become the top girl in physical exams." Hinata added.

"I don't know. He knows what to do to get me prepared for being a medic, though. Tetsuga-sensei said he was impressed with my new control and is teaching me the Mystic Palm next time I see him."

"Well, let's go." Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome to wait around here all day."

"Um... no, no, yes. Not that one. This one for sure." Naruto was going through the Shimura Clan library that held scrolls on many subjects and on every jutsu a Shimura clansmen knew. "And this I'll learn later." He said with a grin as he grabbed a Water Style scroll.

All in all he left with two for himself and six on things to teach the others.

He left the large room with literally thousands of scrolls and found himself back outside. The Compound was arranged like that, a bunch of small buildings for all different purposes. All the living areas were together in five mansions connected by catwalks on the third, fifth and seventh of their twelve floors though. Naruto stayed in the largest of them, the Wind building, in a room right next to his jiji's.

"Naruto-sama." The silverhead saw Torune was the one to speak. Fuu was less formal though.

"Hey Uncle Fuu! Uncle Torune!" Naruto waved to them and nearly dropped the scrolls before catching them and sighing in relief. He went over to where they were which ws a grassy field with training dummies that acted as one of the clan's seven surface Training Grounds. There were much more under Konoha but Naruto wasn't allowed down there yet.

"You're not a bit swamped there, you think?" Fuu asked and grabbed one of the scrolls. "Chakra scalpel? I thought you knew that already? I dinstinctly remember you knowing that." He rubbed his side, remembering the injury said technique gave him last week while training the Shimura heir.

"Give me that." He grabbed it from his uncle-figure and put the scrolls down. "Only two of these are mine. I've got six here for Hana-chan and her friends from the Academy." Naruto had them set out. "Chakra scalpel is for Hana-chan and Hinata-san. I've also got beginner katas for the Wolf's Fang taijutsu to help Kiba-san, genjutsu for Shikamaru and Ino-san, but different ones, and Chouji-san is going to learn a weapon... not sure what yet. Hana-chan said she already taught all of them the Academy ninjutsu so I'm trying to find ways to augment their clan styles."

"Very smart, Naruto-sama." Torune said.

"Yeah... and I'm working on the Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets and Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu. My lightning manipulation still isn't quite there but I think I'll have it down and at least one lightning jutsu in a week."

"Impressive. Anyone ever tell you that you're way serious for an eight year old?" Fuu asked.

"Only you, every day." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun!" The trio of Shimura clansmen turned to see Hana and six others with her coming into the Compound. The heiress was one of the few the guards were told to let pass at any time.

"Hey, Hana-chan." Naruto waved back. When the group of seven came over to the trio, Naruto smiled a little. While not nearly as boisterous as Kiba nor as timid as Hinata, Naruto had come out of his shell these last two months thanks to different members of the Shimura clan, Danzou himself and Hana. He could actually hold a conversation now.

"So, let's start with introductions." Fuu remarked with an easy smile. "I'm Shimura-Yamanaka Fuu, mind jutsu extraordinaire, at your service." He chirped. Ino looked at him skeptically. "I'm in charge of interrogation of this clan's prisoners amd teaching Ruto here all about lightning chakra."

"I am Shimura-Aburame Torune. I am the second-in-command here at the Shimura Compound under Danzou-sama. I also know a lot about physiology, biology and anatomy and teach Naruto-sama about them."

"I'm Shimura-Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Shimura clan of Konoha. And I guess I'm your teacher today, as well."

"Inuzuka Hana." She said for the other two Shimura's benefit. "I'm heiress of the Inuzuka clan and also a medic-in-training."

"And I'm Inuzuka Kiba, we're twins. I hope to one day become a front-line fighter with my own ninken just like my mother."

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I'm not sure what sort of ninja to become... but I hope it makes my father proud."

"Troublesome... I'm Nara Shikamaru, but everyone calls me Shika. I just want to live a normal life."

"I'm Akimichi Chouji." Munch, munch, munch. "I just want to be wherever my best friend Shika is."

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'll end up on these guys' team just so I can make sure they do actual work."

Naruto smiled at the introductions, already seeing a bit of their personalities. "Well, why don't we begin?" He asked. "My jiji explained the styles of your clans to me and I think I have a training plan for you set that will complement those styles."

"So what is it you have planned, Naruto-kun?" Hana asked.

"Hana and Hinata will learn something called the Chakra Scalpel." Naruto walked to a training dummy and made an ox then a ram seal, since he didn't have the jutsu mastered. He slashed across the dummy's chest and a gouge was formed. "It is a medical ninjutsu used for cutting flesh and bone to operate on patients or amputate limbs. For Hana's training it is very necessary but Hinata... combining it with the Hyuuga Gentle Fist could very well make you seen as a prodigy."

The Hyuuga's eyes widened considerably as she saw the potential of the Sixty-Four Palms using Chakra Scalpels.

"Kiba, I can tell you'll be a taijutsu user with very few ninjutsu so I thought to start you early. The Wolf's Fang taijutsu is akin to the Inuzuka's Claw of the Beast style in many ways and will help you ready for the style of your clan." The dog-like boy smirked.

"Ino and Shikamaru... I'm not sure what to do with you until I find out your elemental affinities so I figured something out. Each of your clans require precise chakra control to control the minds and shadows, so I will let Ino learn the Temple of Nirvana and Shikamaru gets the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Both of them are genjutsu."

"Troublesome..."

"As for you Chouji... I think it might be good for you to learn to wield a weapon. I'm thinking something strong. I have a mace, a hammer and an ax in here. Today you can try them out and see which one you like best." Chouj nodded, munching on his chips. "Admittedly, I won't have the easiest time training you guys, even with Fuu and Torune helping. None of you have to stay on and keep training. You may leave anytime it gets too hard."

He thought for a moment. "I only have two rules for me to train you. The first is that you tell no one but those I approve where you learned your skills. The second is that when I give you periodic exams to see what you need to improve that you not hide anything, otherwise I can't help you."

"Sure." Kiba said and the others agreed.

"Then we'll begin. I'll teach Hana-chan and Hinata, Fuu will help Ino and Shikamaru and Torune will aid Kiba and Chouji. Any objections?" No one had any.

Danzou sat in the seat he held on the Elder Council listening on one of the Civilians tell how the Market District was doing. He hated Mebuki's voice... shrill and loud. Couldn't someone else be made head of the Merchant Guild for once?

"And in conclusion, it seems that the Ichiraku's ramen stall is the only business turning negative figures this month. They will likely be out of business soon." Danzou frowned in thought. Wasn't that the place Kushina had always gone to after missions? He would have to stop their income from drying, if only for his favorite student's memory.

"We do need a new chef in the clan kitchens..." he remarked to himself with a smirk.

"You're still using too much chakra, Hana-chan." Naruto told his friend. They had been at work for the last few hours and Hinata had already gotten it down and was now working on getting to work on using one in either hand, a process she was slowly improving on.

Hana meanwhile was having trouble. While she could get one on her right hand she needed to do the full five handseal chain of ox-tiger-ram-ox-ram which was no good. It would be best if she could use less seals or even no seals. Every second counted in battle, his jiji always said.

"I know!" She was obviously frustrated. "My control isn't good enough!"

Naruto's eyes softened and he put a hand on her arm. "All I ask is you try your best, Hana-chan." He said with such compassion Hana had to turn her head to hide a small blush.

"Y-yeah... I will, Naruto-kun." She said. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked quizzically.

"For... helping me." The silverhead smiled to the brunette.

"No problem. You're my first and best friend Hana-chan." He said with one of those smiles that made her chest feel weird.

Meanwhile, Torune kept a watchful eye on the two boys. Kiba was practicing a form from his style called Becoming the Alpha and just finished it with a right swipe which wouldn't be useful until his nails became claws. His nails were sharp but he needed them longer to inflict actual damage.

Chouji on the other hand had finally decided on the mace, a steel handle and ball atop with studs and a black grip on the bottom which he held in both hands. It weighed about ten pounds and the young boy struggled to hold it and so put it down at Torune's orders and the bug-user had given him one of the Gravity Rings, with Naruto's permission. It was set to 1.2 times already and the Akimichi had slight trouble standing. Torune made him walk around though and let him eat chips, if he could. That simple action would aid in his hands, arms and legs becoming used to the higher gravity which would let him carry and swing the mace.

Fuu had created two water clones for the heir and heiress to practice on. While he did have a primary affinity to lightning, he also had a secondary affinity to water which was half as strong. Neither one could get the clones to succumb yet.

Fuu had noticed that since this was actually challenging Shikamaru had full focus on beating his opponent. He thought it was rather like Naruto's 'scholar mode' and Shikamaru's seemed to be about the same.

Ino on the other hand became deathly calm with a wicked grin. For his clone's sake he was glad that the level-headed one got the Hell Viewing Technique.

His cousin was kind of scary.

Danzou was glad when the Meeting was nearly over. All that was left was one more thing that Hiruzen brought up. "Danzou... would you mind giving the Council a report on your grandson's progress?"

"I would, in fact, very much mind. My clan's secrets are our own. I will tell the _Council _that he is doing well and will likely graduate in two years' time. He already could pass now but he wants to be ready for any dangers he may face and thinks two years will be more than enough time to train for all situations."

"Smart." Tsume remarked. "Guess we'll see then, eh?"

"Yes," Hiruzen said after puffing his pipe. "We will."

**And it's the end!**

**So what'd you think?**

**Naruto is now sensei to six heirs and Danzou seems to be pondering introducing Naruto to the Ichirakus! What, you thought he wouldn't get ramen? How silly of you...**

**Anyways, what shall happen next? A timeskip, but not two years. I've still got a few pre-canon chapters.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	5. Skill Update I

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Character Skills, Update I**

**Name: Shimura-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heir, Substitute Clan Heir, Jinchuuriki**

**Affinities: Wind (Primary), Water (Primary), Lightning (Primary)**

**Clan: Shimura, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju**

**Bloodline Limit: Unknown Weather-related bloodline**

**Jutsu: Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Solid Transformation Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Water Style: Gunshot, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Chakra Scalpel, Tree Walking, Water Walking**

**Taijutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Mid C-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: Level Two**

**Bukijutsu: High D-rank (Tanto)**

**Shurikenjutsu: Mid C-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: Low C-rank**

**Chakra Reserves: Mid A-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low B-rank**

**Name: Inuzuka Hana**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heiress**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Inuzuka**

**Bloodline Limit: Heighened Senses, Canine Communication**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Chakra Scalpel**

**Taijutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: High C-rank**

**Chakra Reserves: Mid D-rank**

**Chakra Control: High D-rank**

**Name: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Inuzuka**

**Bloodline Limit: None yet activated**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: High D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: High E-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: No skills**

**Chakra reserves: High D-rank**

**Chakra control: Low D-rank**

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Cllan Heir**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Hyuuga Main House**

**Bloodline Limit: Byakugan (Doujutsu)**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Chakra Scalpel**

**Taijutsu: High D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: High E-rank**

**Chakra reserves: Mid D-rank**

**Chakra Control: High C-rank**

**Name: Yamanaka Ino**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heiress**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Yamanaka**

**Bloodline Limit: None yet active**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Genjutsu: Low E-rank**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: No skills**

**Chakra Reserves: Low D-rank**

**Chakra Control: Mid D-rank**

**Name: Nara Shikamaru**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Nara**

**Bloodline Limit: Nara Intelligence, Nara Laziness**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacment Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Genjutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: No skills**

**Chakra Reserves: Low D-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low D-rank**

**Name: Akimichi Chouji**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affiniiities: Unknown**

**Clan: Akimichi**

**Bloodline Limit: None Activated**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: Low E-rank (Mace)**

**Shurikenjutsu: High E-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: Mid E-rank**

**Chakra Reserves: High D-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low D-rank**


	6. Chapter V

**Susanoo Reborn**

**And Orpheus back once again! Here's Chapter V of this awesome story. Wonder what'll happen now? Just one way to find out!**

**Chapter V: Ninja Tag**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"See you next year!" Iruka said with a smile. That was his class' cue...

It was summer break!

Outside, the usual group of six heirs walked together. "Man, I'm so glad third year is finally over!" Kiba exclaimed. "Iruka's lectures are _so _boring!" The nine year old Inuzuka heir had his hands in his jacket pockets. He hadn't really changed in the last nine months outwardly except his nails were an inch longer, his Inuzuka canines (teeth, not dog) had grown in and he also had finally activated his Inuzuka bloodline six months ago. That meant he started to learn the Inuzuka techniques.

"And what about Ruto?" Chouji asked. The Akimichi was still round in the stomach but his arms were noticably more muscular, plus he now had his mace hanging at his waist and now wore a pair of red gloves. As always, he was eating chips. These were specially made by the new Shimura head chef, Ichiraku Teuchi, for him and had half the fat with double the calories, perfect for Akimichi clan jutsu.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked. She also didn't change much, though her confidence had risen and slowly the Shimura clansmen had helped her realize that being a ninja included hurting some people. She had become the top kunoichi in taijutsu since then.

"He means, are Naruto-kun's lectures boring?" Hana said. She had definitely changed. Her brown hair was now set in a ponytail and she wore a beige long-sleeve shirt and light brown shorts with brown sandals. On each of her hips were ninja pouches, one filled with senbon- she had taken Naruto's advice on using senbon vs. kunai or shuriken to help as a medic- and the other was filled with medical supplies sealed in storage scrolls inscribed on the inside by Naruto.

"So, Kiba, what about Naruto?" Ino asked with a smirk. She hadn't changed much either except that for a week she nearly joined the ranks of Uchiha fangirls after the massacre just four months ago. That was quickly extinguished when Naruto's uncle Torune explained what happens to fangirls in the field.

"Troublesome girl..." Shika was still lazy as ever, but at least he did train.

"No way! Ruto actually has good lectures! Why do you think my grades are nearly high as Shino's?" They heard chuckling behind them then.

"Because you're secretly a genius?" All of them turned and smiled upon seeing the very silver-headed boy they had been speaking of.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto/Ruto!" They said.

"Hey guys." The Shimura heir walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"First day of summer, that's what!" Ino remarked.

The septet began walking. "I suppose that's good." Naruto replied. "Plans?"

"Kaa-chan is taking me to the Land of Fangs in two weeks for some training at the ancient Inuzuka Compound from before Konoha existed." Kiba said.

"Tou-san is teaching me more of the Gentle Fist this summer, so I won't have much free time."

"My schedule is the same as always, pretty much." Hana admitted.

"It's troublesome but kaa-san is making tou-san teach me how to take care of the deer of our clan."

"I'm helping my folks out at the restaraunt so I can take it over one day."

"And tou-chan wants me to help at the Flower Shop so I can do it when he's not there."

"Well... I'll be at the Compound pretty much all Summer. Just drop by when you want." Naruto said a little sadly. Then he smiled. "You still have today though." He pointed out.

"Yeah, why don't we have some fun, then?" Kiba asked. One game before we all separate."

"Ninja Tag?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded. "Then you guys know the rules. One person is 'it' and has to 'tag' everyone else. If you get tagged, you're 'dead'. Last one to go without being tagged spars whoever is it and if the survivor wins, the ninja loses. If not, the ninja wins. It's Hinata's turn. Wait thirty seconds before you look for us!" And as soon as he said that, six heirs and heiresses left in Body Flickers of leaves and Hinata waited thirty seconds before activating her Byakugan and leaving to find her prey.

Shikamaru was atop a hill, lazily watching the clouds. "It's too troublesome to try and outrun a Hyuuga. I'll just lay here until she finds me." He thought and didn't have to wait long. Hinata landed right in front of him, looking at him with her Byakugan.

"Hey Hinata. Want to tag me so I can go to sleep?" He asked and the Hyuuga princess sweatdropped.

"Why is it like this every time, Shika-kun?" She asked.

"My kaa-san says I'm unmotivated and lazy like my tou-san. It's too troublesome to prove her wrong." Hinata sighed and touched his arm, still amazed how he instantly fell asleep every time. She shook her head and left in a swirl of leaves.

When she reappeared on a roof in the village she strained her eyes. Her Byakugan, even at nine years old, was rather impressive. She could already see 200 meters in all directions but the extended range meant she had a harder time seeing individual tenketsu. From her position, she smirked. "You're next, Ino-chan."

Said blonde was in a field of flowers, completely distracted. She had nearly forgot the game in favor of admiring dozens of species of flora. She felt something though. Over the last nine months, she had cultivated not only skills in genjutsu and mind jutsu- both thanks to Fuu-sensei- but she also discovered she was a sensor-type. That meant she felt Hinata's chakra spike and used a Replacement to stop from being tagged.

"Forgot you could do that without seals." Hinata said with a frown. The Hyuuga rushed her and Ino ducked under her palm strike before using a Body Flicker to get past her. She was so grateful to Naruto's training on evasion at times like this.

"I won't lose to you!" Ino said. She couldn't attack Hinata unless she was the last survivor, so she used another Body Flicker to get up in the trees and hop between branches. She felt the Hyuuga's chakra follow after her.

Glancing back, the blonde noted Hinata was not ten feet behind her and gaining. This was bad. Hinata was much faster than her... how to lose her? Suddenly, Ino looked down and saw Kiba and grinned. She had to time it just right...

Hinata saw Ino stop and sidestep her, so she jumped off the next tree she landed on and reached out, tagging her target. Or so she thought. "K-kiba-kun?" Hinata asked and the Inuzuka looked around.

"INO!" He yelled out.

Meanwhile, the blonde was smirking to herself as she ran. She had evaded Hinata and annoyed Kiba all at once, good for her. Suddenly she screamed. She had fallen into a trap and now was in a net.

She looked around and saw a pair of Inuzuka and Shimura who always seemed to be together. "Well... at least I caught something." Hana muttered.

"Heya Ino!" Naruto waved nonchalantly. "Whatcha doin'?" The pair looked at each other and he smirked. "Hanging around?"

"Oh, hahaha, very funny. Now let me out!" She demanded.

"Oh, sure." Naruto pulled out a kunai and tossed it, severing the rope holding her net up and causing her to fall to the floor on her butt.

"Ow..." she complained.

"Aw man!" She heard and saw Naruto with Hinata behind him, tagging his shoulder and she immediately ran. Both of them had been tagged. Right?

"Thanks for waiting up Ino..." Hana said sarcastically next to her. So Hana got away.

"What?" The Yamanaka asked innocently.

Hinata had her eyes wide in amazement. "I... I tagged you!" She exclaimed.

"Yep, great job Hinata!" He replied. "Oh, and Chouji's right over there." Naruto pointed to another net in the air where Chouji was eating his chips. The Akimichi waved.

"Just tag me. I'm too hungry to fight you." Hinata sighed and tagged him as well.

"Just like Shikamaru-kun..." she said and took off to find the last two survivors.

Ino and Hana were still running when the blonde warned of Hinata approaching. At this point, they both sped up. A quick glance back showed she was fifteen feet back, and gaining. "So, you used a Replacement with my brother, right?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, really easy, too." Ino smirked. Hinata was right behind them and Hana sped up again and pushed Ino backwards, right into Hinata.

The others showed up and saw the blonde and bluenette tangled together, both had swirls in their eyes as they were on the floor. "Don't do it again." Ino nodded a bit dizzily.

Naruto approached the girls and waved his hand in front of the bluenette's eyes, gaining zero response. "Um... as proctor, I declare Hana winner by way of knockout? Technically Ino ran into Hinata and the spar began then, only after it began did she fall. So... Hana wins." Hana had the decency to blush a little and grinned sheepishly.

"My bad?"

At the North Gate two weeks later Kiba and Tsume were about to leave. That is, if the group of friends would let them. The clan heirs/heiresses minus Shino, Sasuke and Yakumo were there and their parents as well minus Hiashi.

"See ya Kiba." Chouji said with a smile as he ate. "Tell me all about the food of Fang Country."

"Yeah... and watch some clouds for me." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Will do you guys."

"And I expect you to come back in one piece..."

"Or else..." those were Ino and Hana. Despite Hana's caring nature, or maybe because of it, she was very protective of Kiba. Ino, on the other hand, didn't want harm to come to any of her friends.

"Have fun, Kiba-kun."' Hinata said with a small blush.

"And make sure to get strong. We're sparring when you get back." Kiba smirked.

"Maybe I'll get you some new scrolls too." Kiba remarked. This made the silver-headed Shimura smile.

"See you later man." Naruto said finally. "Don't die on us. I want to actually see you make genin."

Meanwhile, the adults seemed happy. "Is it just me, or are we looking in a mirror to the past?" Inoichi asked.

"It's trouublesome... but yeah. Almost like seeing us and Hitomi and Minato, Kushina and Mikoto. How Tsume's daughter ended up with Koto-chan's personality though..."

"And Naruto..." Tsume began.

"He is calm as my son and loyal as Kushina-chan." Danzou said. The others nodded. Even if it was technically not common knowledge, all adults present knew who Naruto's parents were simply by pure logic.

"According to Chouji he can definitely put down ramen like his ma." Chouza said. "She even beat me in a ramen eating contest... every year. Must be an Uzumaki bloodline." They all chuckled.

"Make sure to train him well, Tsume." Danzou said. "I have a feeling we'll need many strog ninja in a few years." The Inuzuka clan head nodded.

"Kiba, let's go!" She said and the duo took off.

Not to be seen until two months later.

**And that's it!**

**Short chapter, I know. I thought I needed to show that they aren't all training though. These are still kids and need a little fun.**

**Anyways, what happens now over Summer? Naruto and Hana all alone... for now. Let's see just what training Naruto has in mind.**

**And one question.**

**As in all my stories, I'm going to play with the idea that while a bloodline helps make sub-element creation easier it does not make it impossible to do it without one if you train. Should any of the Konoha Twelve have sub-elements? And Sakura is not of the Konoha Twelve, Hana replaces her. For sure, each of the Twelve (minus Lee) have a primary element I've decided on and I'm not changing Sasuke's elements.**

**Fire- Kiba/Hana**

**Wind- Shikamaru**

**Lightning- Ino/Tenten**

**Earth- Chouji/Neji/Shino**

**Water- Hinata**

**So, send in suggestions for second elements. The rule is two primary affinities can make a sub-element, but primary and secondary cannot mix. And remember, they won't have access immediately. Probably not until Shippuden.**

**Anyways...**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter VI

**Susanoo Reborn**

**And Orpheus is back! So is this story! And both are here to present the sixth chapter of Susanoo Reborn to all of you!**

**Chapter VI: Summer Training Pt. I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Nintaijutsu is a very dangerous style of combat. It requires specific control of an elemental nature of a degree on par with chakra control of a medic nin. In our current time only a single man has achieved such a style of fighting, Ay the Fourth Raikage. His Lightning Armor allows him to both travel as fast as lightning and also to add an extra amount of force to all attacks he has.

"There are stories of other such nintaijutsu styles, though. Five hundred years ago it was not an uncommon art to mix two branches of combat into one. An ancient clan known as the Fenikkusu existed which combined fire manipulation with both kenjutsu and taijutsu to create the Phoenix Fist nintaijutsu and Phoenix Blade ninkenjutsu styles. They were all but wiped out by the Uchiha clan, however.

"It is a most dangerous art to perform... so explain to me again why I should even consider helping you train your fire affinity if you're going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"Um... because you're my best friend?" Hana said with a sheepish grin.

The Shimura heir shook his head. "Tsume-sama is going to kill me... I'll help you train your fire affinity. I'll giive you jutsu. Just never attempt to turn it into armor without my approval? If you try before your contol is top-notch... the burns will be something Tsunade would have to heal."

Hana grinned and jumped forward, hugging Naruto tightly. "You're the best Naruto-kun!" She said... yelled. She then stood back, both of them blushing a little. It was a well-known fact among the group of heirs and heiresses that were friends that they had small crushes on each other... well-known to everyone but the two involved.

"Anyways..." Naruto began. "Let's go to the Shimura library. I need some scrolls." The pair made their way to the building and as soon as Hana saw the inside, her breath hitched. Naruto just walked on as if it was nothing.

The Shimura clan library was easily many times as big as any other library in Konoha, saving maybe the Uchiha clan. The reasoning was pretty simple. It was a culmination of Danzou's knowledge- something incredibly extensive by anyone's standard- and the knowledge of every single ex-ROOT and other member of the clan. Because of this the Shimura clan's over 900 members contributed to making the building extremely varied and a member of the Shimura clan could have any style of fighting.

Naruto was possibly the single most frequent visitor of the library, even exceeding Danzou himself. He knew just a little of everything for that reason and was an all-around fighter. Hana followed him to the left as he went through scrolls of a certain rack and opened one. He nodded to himself and took two more from the rack directly left of it before he led Hana out of the building and to the field which was his personal training ground as heir to the clan.

Hana was confused as she saw them pass by it. "Where are we going, Naruto-kun?"

"To find someone to help me teach you. I have zero afffinity to Fire Style. For that reason we're going to see my Auntie Miko. She's got one of the greatest affinities to Fire Style in all of Konoha. You can't tell anyone about her though."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke wasn't the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre." This made Hana's eyes widen.

Uchiha Mikoto was within her apartment in the Shimura Compound. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her onyx eyes had bags, her obsidian tresses had lost their silkiness, her skin was light but this paleness...

"Itachi... why?" She asked herself. "How could you go and abandon us like that? And Fugaku-kun... you had to kill your own father. Shisui is dead... you killed your best friend to get these... cursed eyes." Her reflection showed her eyes morph into the Sharingan before spinning faster until the black tomoe in her now red eyes formed into eight curved arms oiginating from her pupil. "I hate these eyes every single day...

"Kushi-chan... when you died, I grieved so much. I blamed myself for not being with you. I didn't know that mission would take so long... oh, Kushi-chan. I'm so sorry." Mikoto shut her eyes, deactivating her Mangekyou Sharingan, one of four sets that existed in the world presently. Just then, she heard a knock at her door.

"Auntie Miko! Can I come in!" At this, Mikoto seemed to brighten. That boy was the reason she accepted Danzou's offer to become a Shimura to protect her from becoming a breeding factory. Kushina and Minato's son was so full of life... he was a perfect melding of her two friends' personalities. Why he had silver hair was beyond the Uchiha, but nevertheless that boy brought her some joy in this world without much of her family.

"Come in, Naruto-chan." She called and the door opened to show both Naruto and... that was Tsume-chan's daughter. "Who's your friend?" Mikoto asked. "A little young to start dating, don't you think? Even if she's very cute."

Immediately both blushed. "H-hana-chan is my best friend, Auntie Miko!" He retorted. "Not my girlfriend." Mikoto giggled a little.

"I'm Inuzuka Hana." The girl said.

"I'm Shimura Miko." Mikoto replied before ruffling her 'nephew's' hair. "What scrolls you got there, Naruto-chan?" She asked.

"That's why I came, Auntie. I was hoping you could help Hana-chan with fire manipulation? I gave her chakra paper and she has a natural affinity towards fire nearly as high as any Uchiha's." Mikoto smiled at him, noting Danzou's influence. He had obviously left out exactly what happened to the paper, meaning she might have a second or even a third affinity.

"I don't see why not. I'm not doing anything." She smiled to her nephew before a thought hit her. "You have three scrolls though?"

"Oh yeah... just a little training. I'm trying to get my Water Style manipulation to B-rank. It seems to be the easiest for me to use so I'll work on it. The other is for the Water Clone Jutsu." Mikoto smiled to him.

"Alright Naruto-chan. Let's get down to the training field."

Danzou sat in his underground facility at a desk. A single light shone on a scroll he read and he smiled suddenly. "The Gift of Susanoo..." he mumbled to himself. "This is your bloodline, Naruto. I'll have to send someone to Uzushiogakure..."

The three appeared in a trio of leaf body flickers to the field. Mikoto opened the scroll and looked through it. "Ah, this is the scroll I wrote, Naruto-chan." She said.

"I know. I was there, remember?" He was grinning as she shook her head.

"Alright, Hana-chan. First off, I am Miko-sensei. No Miko-san, ever, and when I am not teaching you call me Miko-chan if you'd like. I hate san though. Now, first I need you to find a leaf for the first exercise, alright?" Hana nodded. Mikoto watched with a smile as Hana came back with more than enough. "The first thing you want to do is learn how to change your chakra to a fire nature. This can be done a number of ways but you will be learning the Uchiha-style way of it."

"Yes, Miko-sensei." Hana nodded.

"The Uchiha-style fire manipulation draws on the fact that the five natures are more centered on specific areas of the body where organs are located. For fire this is the stomach. So, I want you to take a leaf and use chakra to hold it to your stomach. Then you will concentrate on channeling chakra from from your body into your stomach and try to raise the temperature of it. If done right, the leaf will burn and since fire chakra is in close proximity your stomach will have gotten used to the heat, giving you no burns.

"You will be burnt though. Even... Itachi was burnt. So unless you are a greater genius than Uchiha Itachi, you will need this burn ointment passed through the Uchiha line for generations." Mikoto watched as Hana sat in the lotus position and got straight to work. "Good girl... nothing like Tsume-chan though..." she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Naruto was off by a lake inside the forest he used to live in reading his manipulation scroll.

_Water Style, being the most versatile of the basic elements, has many possible ways to train manipulation. The most common way of getting such skills to B-rank, however, is derived from the Water Ball C-rank exercise. One must first create the ball before changing the shape to a cube. If done without exploding and within a five second window the individual's water manipulation will be equivalent to the requirement of most B-rank jutsu._

Naruto nodded to himself.

"If I first do this than I can finally get my first solid clone jutsu. That will make training my taijutsu and kenjutsu much easier." So Naruto took off his sandals, cloak, shirt and pants before walking out atop the only private lake he knew of. He finally got to the center and sat in a lotus position.

He placed one hand on the lake and lifted it, a perfect sphere inside, before turning his hand so it sat atop his hand. "The Water Ball is easy..." he said. "Now..." he slowly changed the flow of his chakra to try and form a cylinder of water. The aquatic orb began to slowly elongate around the sides... it extended about two inches before it exploded in Naruto's face, splashing water in his hair and face.

"That sucks... at least this way my clothes won't get soaked." Because he used chakra to stay afloat, his underwear never touched the water and stayed dry. "Let's try again." He simply told himself and formed another water ball, only for the same to happen.

"I'm going to be here for awhile." He said in resignation. "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Keep up, pup!" Tsume said as she ran through the trees. Kiba was lagging behind as he began to feel a little exhausted after the first four hours of genin-speed travel that day. Fang Country was still a day away...

"I'm trying, kaa-san!" He replied before glancing at the Gravity Ring everyone in his group wore. Naruto wore two. "Man... if Ruto finds out I'm doing this outside of a fight, he'll never let this go." The Inuzuka sighed and stopped channeling chakra to the ring, returning gravity around him to normal from the 2.4 times he had grown used to and immediately he felt stronger and faster. He smirked and took off, keeping speed with his kaa-san. Idly, the boy wondered how his friends were doing.

Chouji approached a table with each hand full of food. He wore a waiter's uniform. His kaa-san was the manager here of the Akimichi Barbeque restaraunt and as heir he was expected to be able to hold every job here. That's why he had been learning to be a waiter for the last few days. "Here you are, sir." Chouji set the plates down for the man with an innocent smile. "Just tell me if you need anything else." Chouji wondered how the others of his class were spending their summers.

"Emotional control and logical reasoning are the key to our clan, Shino." Aburame Shibi told his son. "Every Aburame must hold these traits because our emotions affect our hives. Anger makes the kikaichu angry and more agressive. Excitement excites the beetles and they may act outside your will. You may feel emotion, all humans do, but you must not allow them to overtake you."

"Yes, tou-san." Shino nodded. "I know these things. I know getting a second hive at my age is dangerous but I feel it is logical to be overprepared rather than underprepared.

Shibi nodded. "I understand, son. That is why I am going to allow your request on one condition. Seek out your former classmate, Shimura-Uzumaki Naruto. His grandfather is Shimura Danzou, the man who helped me keep emotional control. Naruto-san has been helping the other clan heirs this year. I'm sure you can get him to see the logical benefit to helping you."

"Of course, tou-san. I will do it." Shino wondered what the others Naruto taught were doing.

"Do you think kaa-san would find out if we just took a nap, tou-san?" Shikamaru asked his father as they passed more deer in the fields the Nara clan owned for generations.

Shikaku seemed to ponder this. "It's troublesome... but yes. You mother has an instinct for knowing these things... as soon as we shut our eyes she'll be out here with a frying pan." The elder Nara shivered as he recalled the last time that happened.

"What a drag... I bet the others are doing much better."

"Ino-hime, I need a a dozen white roses." Inoichi told his daughter who happily nodded and practically skipped to the section they were. She loved the Flower shop and working with her tou-san here. It was great to just learn about all the flowers and their meanings and be the 'cute girl who got the boquets' as one woman had called her.

Still... she wondered how the others were doing.

Hinata looked at one of her main branch cousins, a boy named Hirei who would be a sixth year after summer. He wore a traditional Hyuuga robe, had ivory-toned skin and wore his black hair short. Her tou-san had placed her against him to gauge her skills before training. Her only thought was to make him proud.

As soon as he gave the signal to start, Hinata stopped the flow of chakra to her Gravity Ring- which was set to 2.2 times- and activated her Byakugan while forming a chakra scalpel in each hand simultaneously.

Hirei went forward at nearly genin speed but with her gravity training, Hinata was three times his speed and quickly gave four quick palm strikes to his midsection before sweeping his legs from under him and quickly pulling a kunai from her pouch and pointing the tip at his throat.

The elder boy had underestimated her and paid dearly for it. Naruto always taught them to use the advantage of underestimation and end battles quickly as possible. "Hinata, good." She turned to her father with a smile and bowed slightly to him.

"Thank you, tou-san." She replied. Hiashi was impressed how she was no longer so timid and instead showed confidence in battle. The Shimura heir was some teacher... just like Danzou had been during the wars. Like grandfather like grandson.

Hinata felt good about herself. She was glad she had done so well in front of her tou-san. **Thank you, Naruto-kun. **She thought to herself.

**And that's scene!**

**So, what'd you think? Just a chapter to show a little of what the heirs are up to during Summer. Not much, but kind of necessary to introduce both Mikoto and Shino to the story.**

**I will point out that while Hana will be a medic and have the Haimaru Brothers, I thought she should have something else. Tsunade has super-strength, so why shouldn't Hana try to combine medic chakra control, Inuzuka taijutsu and her fire affinity to create her own techniques. Imagine the Fire Style: Fang Rotating Fang!**

**But, she's still just an Academy student and it won't be complete for a while. So no pre-canon Flame Armor Hana. Sorry.**

**Shino will meet Naruto for the first time since he became a Shimura in a few chapters and then it's on to emotional control training! What? You thought the weather was acting normal by accident? Nope, Danzou might seem good, but his manipulativeness is still in effect, even to Naruto.**

**Also, note the small scene with Danzou in this chapter. He's discovered a scroll with details regarding a bloodline called the 'Gift of Susanoo' what could this have to do with the Uzumaki Clan?**

**Just another question added to the pile.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter VII

**Susanoo Reborn**

**And I'm back! Miss me? Of course you did. Or maybe it was just my story? Regardless, here's number 7!**

**Chapter VII: The Unbreakable Genjutsu is Born!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto concentrated very hard on the lake as he held a ball of water and he heard Hana give him the signal to start. Immediately he began to morph it into a cube by expanding the top and sides until it all was a square on six sides. "Time!" He announced.

Hana clicked the stopwatch and grinned. "4.98 seconds!" She exclaimed. "Your water manipulation is now B-rank!" Naruto grinned back and the cube dissolved into water which sealed into bracers he recently added to the back of his gloves. On said bracers were storage seals he put for supplies he'd need on a mission, including water.

"Just four days, Hana-chan. And it's only been six since Kiba left. How's your manipulation going?" Naruto asked. Hana grinned and grabbed a nearby leaf. As she held it, it burst to flames.

"Nearly mid C-rank, according to Miko-sensei. My last exercise before I get a jutsu I need to set a stick on fire with my chakra and then I get to learn the Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu and Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu."

"Progressing quickly then?"

"Yeah, but Miko-sensei wanted today to herself and tomorrow's Sunday, so I'll be busy with medic training. And you said so yourself that until kaa-san teaches me clan jutsu the only thing you can help me with is elemental manipulation and ninjutsu."

"Well, I'm content with my progress thus far... why don't we go into the village for a bit?" Hana nodded with a smile.

In said village, the duo of best friends made their way through streets until they arrived in the shinobi part of the Market District. It was one no civilians could enter. That was one reason Naruto had no qualms with coming here. Only shinobi and Academy students had place here.

"Where to, Hana-chan?" Naruto asked, not really caring.

She seemed to think as they walked before smiling. "Let's go see Tenten-chan and her sisters!" The Shimura nodded and they headed off.

Higurashi Tenten was the adopted daughter of the Higurashis, a family who own the largest shinobi weapon store in Konoha with branch stores over Fire Country. Back in the orphanage Naruto grew up in she had protected him from bullies until she was adopted when he was four. Within the last nine months Naruto had discovered where she was and they rekindled their old friendship.

She had two sisters who were the twin daughters of Higurashi Kenichi and his deceased wife Higurashi Tsuki, Rin and Kyō. All three were in the Academy and the very best at shurikenjutsu and/or bukijutsu in their class.

"Let's do that, Hana-chan."

So the duo made their way down the street and found the shop. It was made of black wood with a red roof and had a sign with the words 'Higurashi Weapons and Ninja Tools, The Very Best in Fire Country'. As soon as they opened the door a bell rung and they saw Tenten at the counter polishing a ninjato and talking to a boy who looked her age with long hair and bushy eyebrows.

She looked up and grinned. "Hey Naruto, Hana!" She waved. The pair walked up to her.

"Hey Ten-nee-san." Naruto said with a smile. Then he looked at the boy with Tenten. "I'm Shimura-Uzumaki Naruto." He held out his hand and the boy grinned in a way that seemed to reflect the sunlight.

"I'm Rock Lee." He replied.

"Well, I'm Inuzuka Hana." Hana piped in.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun, Hana-chan."

"This is my little brother I was telling you about, Lee." Tenten said. "I was just telling him about how you are helping train some of the kids in your year and maybe you could help him out?" Naruto smiled.

"I see no problem with it."

Lee smiled but seemed a bit nervous. "I have damaged chakra coils, you see. Most of my chakra network is ruined except for in my feet and legs. But I want to prove that I can be a truly great shinobi without genjutsu or ninjutsu!" He exclaimed. Naruto smiled.

"I have an idea. The Iron Fist taijutsu style sounds perfect for you and only one man in Konoha has mastered it. I think I'll introduce you to him. He is on good terms with my jiji, so I think he'll help. Maito Gai is the best taijutsu user in Konoha and one of the greatest across the Elemental Nations."

Lee had stars in his eyes. "Thank you Naruto-kun!" He pulled the silverhaded boy into a crushing hug.

Hana smiled. "I still can't believe it." The Inuzuka turned to Tenten. "I mean... his personality." Tenten clarified. "He was so timid in the orphanage, but now... he's helping so many people. Thanks Hana."

"M-me?"

"I've talked with the others, I know it was your idea and I know out of all of you guys my little brother sees you as his best friend. Don't pretend otherwise." Hana blushed a little.

"Y-yeah... I guess you're right. I just never thought about it." Tenten smiled to the younger girl.

"And with the way he is and the way you two are always around each other... no wonder you've got a crush." Tenten whispered teasingly and giggled at Hana's blush.

"N-not true!"

Meanwhile, Naruto had been talking to Lee. "So... I think that the only things you can use without chakra in your hands will be taijutsu, bukijutsu, shurikenjutsu and surface walking. You might be able to use the Body Flicker Jutsu but that's it as far as ninjutsu is concerned unless your chakra system is healed by someone of Tsunade's level."

Lee nodded. "Thank you again, Naruto-kun." Lee said.

"No problem, Lee. Let's go see Gai. Hana-chan, Ten-nee-san, you coming?" He turned and saw Tenten giggling at a blushing Hana. "Eh? You okay Hana-chan?" He put a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?" He asked her.

"N-no, I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She replied. "And Tenten can't come because... she has to watch the store!" Hana smirked at the weapon mistress-in-training. Tenten shrugged and got back to polishing her ninjato as they left.

Training Ground 26 was a rather dangerous place to be. It was not for fear of the animals there, like Training Ground 44, or for fear of dehydration, like the Desert-esque Training Ground 39 or even from fear of hypothermia in the Artic Training Ground 51. It was something much more dangerous.

Training Ground 26 was the personal training ground of Elite Jōnin Maito Gai, the Blue Beast of Konoha.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun! How are you doing on this Youthful day?" Gai exclaimed as he saw three kids appear in two swirls of leaves.

Naruto sighed. "Hey Gai. I was a little bored, so was Hana-chan, sincr we couldn't do more training today. My Auntie Miko was teaching Hana-chan fire manipulation and I decided to keep her company since I just mastered B-rank water manipulation."

"Your training is so Youthful!" Gai shouted. "Your elemental prowess is just as good as my eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi!"

"We went to the Higurashi Weapon Shop and Tenten introduced me to Lee here." Naruto continued as if Gai hadn't interrupted. "He wants to be a truly great shinobi with chakra alone and... I'm not very good with taijutsu. Plus, with your last team now in ANBU... maybe you might like an apprentice to pass on..." Naruto couldn't believe he was about to say this. "The Flames of Youth?"

The Jōnin with _very _thick eyebrows grinned so his teeth reflected the sun very brightly and had anime waterfalls of tears from his eyes as he clenched his fist in front of him.

"Th-that is a truly Youthful suggestion, Naruto-kun! Come Lee! Come and I shall pass on the Flames of Youth and my taijutsu to you!" The bushy-browed Academy student seemed to mirror the tears and pose of the bushier-browed Jōnin.

"Thank you Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And so as Naruto and Hana watched the first use of the Maito Gai-Rock Lee unbreakable sunset genjutsu they couldn't but help to wonder exactly what they had done.

**And that will be all!**

**The origins of the Sunset Genjutsu are revealed! Who knew Naruto was the one responsible for its creation? How guilty must he feel?**

**Oh well. What shall happen next? Only my muse knows!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Heya all! I'm back (finally) with another chapter of this story! Took me a bit, but I finally got an idea of where I'm going with this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter VIII:**

**Two Weeks Later, ROOT complex**

"Danzō-sama." The warhawk turned to regard a kneeling agent before him. He knew just who this agent was based on the chakra he saw through Shisui's Sharingan. Despite the bone-white ROOT mask, Danzō clearly saw the blue-tipped, snow-white locks of Hōzuki Kyōgetsu and the feminine figure emphasized by her tight, black ANBU clothing. Just as with all ROOT, Kyōgetsu wore an ANBU-issue tanto on her hip and also had three Igenrin (Gravity Rings) on her right hand for training purposes.

"Kawagetsu. Was your mission successful?"

"Hai, Danzō-sama. We infiltrated Uzushiogakure and made it inside the Uzukage library. In there, we found many useful things for Naruto-sama. Most useful would be these, Danzō-sama." Kawagetsu pulled a sealing scroll out and handed it to her master.

Danzō turned back to his desk and opened the scroll. He saw five kanji, 'Contract', 'Sword', 'Storm', 'Seal' and 'History'. He furrowed his brow in thought. "What is in here, Kawagetsu?"

"The first seal contains the Leviathan, Dragon and Phoenix Contracts. Apparently, they all are can Summons and have an alliance with the Uzumaki clan." Danzō nodded. "Also, there are scrolls on Uzumaki kenjutsu ad fuinjutsu, the clan's history and also a... weapon."

Danzō turned back to Kawagetsu questioningly. "Define weapon."

"It is merely a set of gloves with intricate seals, Danzō-sama, but my squad performed an experiment with them based on Haien's knowledge of fuinjutsu. Between us four, we have affinities to all five elements. When Wind, Water or Lightning was channeled, the gloves took alternate forms. All deadly."

Danzō allowed himself a smirk. "Dismissed." Danzō said. He didn't need to be explained what was inside the Storm seal. Time to find out what this... Gift of Susanoo was.

**Miko's Room**

"Enjoying your tea, Naruto-chan?" Miko asked her surrogate son. The silverhead smiled to the former Uchiha matriarch and nodded.

"It's delicious, oba-chan (Auntie)!" He put his cup to his lips and drank the warm and tasty concoction once more.

"Thank you for coming to visit me again, Naruto-chan. It means a lot." Miko suddenly said.

"Of course, oba-chan. I like helping you around here. Plus today's Sunday, so Hana-chan's with Tetsuga-san and jiji is busy with ROOT stuff, I think." The ravenette smiled to the son of her best friend.

"Yes... speaking of, how has your training gone so far? It's been nearly a year since you were adopted, I'm sure you're at least genin level by now." Naruto nodded.

"Jiji says I could take the Exam now and pass easily if I wanted. I don't want to be unprepared for the outside world though." Mikoto hummed in thought.

"Why don't I make you a deal, Naruto-chan?" She asked. "If you promise to take the genin Exam in six weeks, I'll help train you and your friends... and I'll become your Jōnin sensei after you graduate." Naruto's eyes widened.

"R-really?" He asked to which Miko nodded.

"I know of a certain loophole to get you to take a special genin Examination. It was a law made for apprentices or those trained by their clan... a homeschool clause, you could say. It will make you my sole student. The only one I have ever taken."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I'll be a genin at the same age..." he said. Mikoto thought a moment before understanding.

"You mean the same age as your hero?" Mikoto asked and Naruto nodded. "Yes... Kushina-chan was something special alright. She wasn't as talented as Kakashi or... Itachi, at that age, but her prowess in kenjutsu and fuinjutsu was recognized across the Nations." Naruto looked at his auntie.

"Oba-chan... would kaa-san be proud of me?" He asked as he looked at the ground.

Mikoto smiled and stood, sitting beside the boy. As she laid a hand on his shoulder, she reassured him. "Kushi-chan would he very proud of you, Naruto-chan. You're so talented... a genius even. I wouldn't take you on as a student if you weren't worthy to be my best friend's son." Naruto looked up at the woman with a smile and hugged her.

Though Mikoto was a bit surprised at first... she returned the hug. "Arigatō, oba-chan..." Naruto whispered as hr squeezed her waist. Mikoto smiled and held him to her frame.

"Of course, Naruto-chan..."

**Next Day, Naruto's Training Field**

"She said what?" Hana asked Naruto.

"That she would take me on as her student, Hana-chan." Naruto replied. He was currently attempting to teach her tree walking and had told the Inuzuka heiress Mikoto's proposition from yesterday as they took a break.

"Wow... Miko-sensei as your Jōnin-sensei?" Hana commented. "You should take it!"

"You really think so?" Naruto asked as the breeze fluctuated around them sporadically, indecisively. "I don't want to leave you guys..." Hana smiled at that.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun." Hana said with a soft smile. "We'll still see you. When you don't have a mission, all of us can hang out. Plus... you'll be able to teach us better if you have experience outside Konoha." She pointed out.

"I suppose you're right, Hana-chan." Naruto said. "Auntie Miko said she'll schedule the Exam for the end of summer, so we have some time still before I have to go." Hana smiled and stood, grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him up. "Hana-chan?"

"Come on, we're going in the village. You need to be cheered up." The silerhead sighed, but smiled.

"Alright."

**Danzō's Office**

"Hm... I agree that you should train him, Mikoto." Danzō said to his guest. The former Uchiha smiled at that. She had just explained to Danzō her case ooon training her godson and the cripple agreed.

"I am glad, Danzō-sama." She replied. "Even though I hold none of his affinities besides a small one towards wind, I watched Kushina train with my Sharingan and know some of the Uzumaki seals and sword katas from her teaching me."

"Yes, but more than that is that I just sent Kawagetsu to Uzushio a few weeks back and her squad returned with many things. You shall teach him from these as well as what you had planned. Understood?"

"Hai." Mikoto slightly bowed her head. "Anything else, Danzō-sama?"

"Yes. Though you are his official teacher, I want you to have other ROOT aid in his training from time to time. His skills must be top-notch as soon as possible." Mikoto tilted herhead questioningly. "Just know that very soon, a New Dawn will be rising and he must be ready to face it."

Mikoto nodded and left in a swirl of leaves, leaving Danzō alone. "If what my spies say is right... you will need your Kekkai Seigyō (Bloodline Control) mastered as soon as you can, Naruto. Not just for Konoha's sake, but for your own as well."

**With Kawagetsu**

**"Keep an eye on Naruto today. Don't let anything happen to him."**

Those were her orders. What Danzō-sama willed was law and Kawagetsu was nothing if not for someone to follow the law to its letter. So, with that in mind, she shadowed the two nine year olds along with her partner in today's watch. She hadn't seen her partner's face, none of the ROOT knew each other on-duty even though they were a clan when not doing a mission. She still recognized the person as Saezuru Keraisanji, once a member of the gluttonous Taki clan of the Sound Style bloodline who had been released from a life of servitude by Danzō-sama fifteen years ago.

The pair had melted into the shadows and followed the pair of nine year olds through the Shinobi District as Hana led Naruto around. First they had gone to a sweets shop to get a snack before they went to the Higurashi Weapon Shop and Hana left with a new pair of fingerless gloves and some sealing scrolls while Naruto had acquired some fuinjutsu supplies, shuriken and kunai.

Other stops of the day included a game of hide and seek in the forest training grounds, a trip to the Akimichi Barbeque for lunch and even the Inuzuka Compound for a quick visit with Tetsuga, who agreed to start giving Naruto lessons on the basics of medical ninjutsu for the time as genin he would spend in six weeks.

Just before the pair would separate, though, someone else showed up.

**With Naruto and Hana**

Naruto was smiling wide. "Today was great, Hana-chan." He said. "Thanks for taking me." The heiress smiled back to him.

"I hate seeing you without your smile." Was her simple reply, in addition to a light blush.

"Naruto-san?" The silverhead and brunette stopped and turned to regard the speaker. Recognition filled the Shimura heir's eyes.

"Shino-san?" The shaded boy nodded. "Well... hello. Can I help you?"

"I do believe you can." The Aburame said in an emotionless voice. "I have been looking for you for some time to request your aid in training."

"Training?" Naruto asked and looked at the boy before shrugging. "Why not. It's just Hana-chan and me at the Compound mostly, so I don't see a problem. Anything specific?"

"My tou-san says my emotions must be more controlled if I am to be given a second hive of kikaichu." He explained simply. "Shimura-sama was the one who initially trained tou-san in emotion control and I understand you had to go through such training yourself?"

Naruto nodded. "I did... I think I may need to get Torune to help you though, or at least help me help you."

"Ah yes...Torune-san is a Shimura... arigatō, Naruto-san. Will eight tomorrow suffice?" Naruto nodded. "Then I will leave and allow Hana-san and you to continue your date." The beetle-user turned and left, not noticing the deep blushes Naruto and Hana now sported.

"D-date?" They asked at once and looked at each other before turning away quickly, blushing even brighter. Neither noticed a certain Hōzuki watching with a sly smirk.

**Ah... young love... **she thought.

**And another chapter of the Summer of Training arc. Don't worry, I'll make Naruto genin soon. **

**Also, the small comment by Danzō regarding Naruto's kekkai seigyō? My own term I created. A bloodline control is for four elements what kekkai tōta is for three. I was looking over my notes and decided to change Naruto's affinities to Wind, Lightning, Water and Yang. This increases his elemental arsenal and allows me to create a rival for him later on in a character I already used before.**

**Also, to those who asked why Naruto doesn't have fire? He controls storms, the rival I'll reveal later controls climate and has fire, wind, water and yin.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	10. Skill Update II

**Susanoo Reborn**

**Character Skills, Update I**

**Name: Shimura-Uzumaki Naruto**

**Age: 9**

**Rank: Clan Heir, Substitute Clan Heir, Jinchuuriki**

**Affinities: Wind (Primary), Water (Primary), Lightning (Primary), Yang (Primary)**

**Clan: Shimura, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju**

**Bloodline Limit: "Blessing of Susanoo"**

**Jutsu: Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Solid Transformation Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Water Style: Gunshot, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Chakra Scalpel, Tree Walking, Water Walking, Water Style: Water Clone**

**Taijutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: High C-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: Level Two**

**Bukijutsu: High D-rank (Tanto)**

**Shurikenjutsu: Mid C-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: Low C-rank**

**Chakra Reserves: Mid A-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low B-rank**

**Name: Inuzuka Hana**

**Age: 9**

**Rank: Clan Heiress**

**Affinities: Fire (Primary)**

**Clan: Inuzuka**

**Bloodline Limit: Heightened Senses, Canine Communication**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Chakra Scalpel, Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu, Mystic Palm Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Mid C-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: High C-rank**

**Chakra Reserves: Mid D-rank**

**Chakra Control: High C-rank**

**Name: Inuzuka Kiba**

**Age: 9**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Inuzuka**

**Bloodline Limit: Heightened Senses, Canine Communication**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Low C-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: High E-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: No skills**

**Chakra reserves: High D-rank**

**Chakra control: Low D-rank**

**Name: Hyuuga Hinata**

**Age: 9**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Hyuuga Main House**

**Bloodline Limit: Byakugan (Doujutsu)**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Chakra Scalpel**

**Taijutsu: High D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: High E-rank**

**Chakra reserves: Mid D-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low B-rank**

**Name: Yamanaka Ino**

**Age: 8**

**Rank: Clan Heiress**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Yamanaka**

**Bloodline Limit: None yet active**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Temple of Nirvana**

**Taijutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Genjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: No skills**

**Chakra Reserves: Low D-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low C-rank**

**Name: Nara Shikamaru**

**Age: 9**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affinities: Unknown**

**Clan: Nara**

**Bloodline Limit: Nara Intelligence, Nara Laziness**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacment Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu, Hell Viewing Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Mid E-rank**

**Genjutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: No skills**

**Shurikenjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: No skills**

**Chakra Reserves: Low D-rank**

**Chakra Control: High D-rank**

**Name: Akimichi Chouji**

**Age: 9**

**Rank: Clan Heir**

**Affiniiities: Unknown**

**Clan: Akimichi**

**Bloodline Limit: None Activated**

**Jutsu: Solid Transformation Jutsu, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, Body Flicker Jutsu**

**Taijutsu: Mid D-rank**

**Genjutsu: No skills**

**Ninjutsu: Low D-rank**

**Fuinjutsu: No skills**

**Bukijutsu: Low D-rank (Mace)**

**Shurikenjutsu: High E-rank**

**Medical Knowledge: Mid E-rank**

**Chakra Reserves: High D-rank**

**Chakra Control: Low D-rank**


End file.
